


Diners,Drive-ins and Dives

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bad pick up lines!, College AU, F/M, M/M, You Decide, idk who's narrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am sorry for the title.<br/>It has nothing to do with Guy Fieri,<br/>Or it could.<br/>IDK.<br/>Anyways,<br/>Tucker, diners, and bad pickup lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diners,Drive-ins and Dives

Blond hair with thick cyan streaks almost hurt my eyes. Almost. There’s something more to this man than his hair and I know exactly what it is.

When I walk over to his table, I expect myself to be an idiot. Instead I am calm and collected.  
“What can I get you today?”  
“Oh um...Just a coke please.”  
“Sure. Can I get you anything else?”  
“How about dinner?”  
“Um...sir it’s…”  
I look at my watch.  
“...about seven in the morning, we aren’t serving dinner until six.”  
“No, no, I meant with you.”  
I blush, hard.  
“E-excuse me?”  
“I said, how about you and me go get dinner or some coffee?”  
There is music playing and he puts his phone on the table.  
“Um...I...Well…”  
“It’s alright if you say no, I understand.”  
“Um...No, actually that would be great.”  
“Cool.”  
He holds out his hand.  
“You can call me Tucker, and I'll call you tonight.”  
He winks. I get flustered.  
“I-I’m…”  
“I know who you are. We go to college together.”  
“O-Oh…”  
“I’ll pick you up here around….”  
“Six, I get off at six”  
“Cool. Six then?”  
“Yeah”  
“See you then.”


End file.
